


Silly Love Songs

by HKVoyage (voyagehk)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, Early!Klaine, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/pseuds/HKVoyage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Valentine’s Day, Kurt goes to the Lima Bean for his usual grande nonfat mocha. He meets a gloomy teenage boy who doesn’t believe in romance…or does he? An alternative meeting set during Season 2’s ‘Silly Love Songs’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyvandersteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/gifts).



> [Sunshineoptimismandangels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/pseuds/sunshineoptimismandangels) was my fantastic beta, although all mistakes are mine. Please do check out her account because her stories are absolutely wonderful.

Kurt brushes the fresh snow off his pea coat as he enters the Lima Bean. The weather might be stormy outside, but he doesn’t let it get him down. It’s Valentine’s Day after all -  his favorite holiday of the year. Kurt believes that there’s something really special about a day where people are encouraged to just lay it all on the line, and say to somebody, ‘I'm in love with you.’ Kurt’s never been anybody’s boyfriend before, but that doesn’t matter. He loves the idea of romance that Valentine’s Day evokes. Kurt joins the long queue and quietly starts to sing, “ _Never knew I could feel like this… Like I've never seen the sky before…”_

“Can you stop with the Moulin Rouge, PLEASE!”

Kurt looks up as he stops singing. The boy in front of him is about his age, although slightly shorter. He’s dressed in what Kurt assumes is a prep school uniform - a navy blue blazer with red piping, white cotton shirt, gray trousers, and a striped tie. His hair is carefully gelled - however, a few curls are escaping around the nape of his neck. His eyes are a beautiful hazel color, but they are filled with a mixture of anger and sadness.

“Thank you!” glowers the boy, as he turns around.

Kurt gently taps his shoulder gently and asks, “Why the scowl?”

The boy turns his head as he replies, “Don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid little hearts? Gross!” Kurt realizes that there might be a story behind his remark …behind the boy’s layers.

“I’ll have a medium drip, black, please,” the boy says, as he approaches the cashier.

Kurt notices that even when the boy is angry, he has manners. When the boy moves his hand to take out his wallet from his jacket, Kurt interrupts, “I’ll pay for that. Can you add a grande nonfat mocha to the order?”.

The boy’s eyebrows shoot up and Kurt thinks it’s adorable. “Go find us a seat while I wait for our coffee orders.”

The boy’s cheeks start to tinge pink. He slowly nods his head and moves to the seating area. As Kurt is waiting at the pick-up counter, he wonders why the boy had ordered a medium drip – it’s such an ordinary drink and it’s clear that there’s nothing ‘ordinary’ about him at all. Kurt decides that the boy needs to drink something a little more adventurous on such a special day. As the barista hands over the drinks, Kurt makes a special request. “Could you squirt a little caramel syrup in this drink and top it off with some dry foam?”

The barista agrees, and after the extra ingredients are added, Kurt heads off to the condiment bar. He stirs the drink to make sure that the caramel syrup is properly distributed, and shakes some cinnamon powder on top. Looking at the drink, Kurt spontaneously swirls a heart on the top with the stirrer. After all, it’s Valentine’s Day.

It’s easy for Kurt to spot Blaine in the seating area, even though the Lima Bean is busy. “Hi, I’m Kurt,” he says, as he sits down and slides the ‘enhanced’ medium drip across the table.

Kurt hears the boy’s gasp as he looks down at his coffee. The boy smiles for the very first time and Kurt thinks it’s quite possibly the nicest smile he has ever seen. Kurt smiles back reassuringly, as he hears the response. “I’m Blaine.”

“So what’s got you so down on the most romantic day of the year? asks Kurt, because he genuinel _y_ wants to know the answer.

There is a pause, as if Blaine is reluctant to tell him. Kurt waits patiently as Blaine takes a sip of his coffee. “Can you believe that I went to a guy’s workplace this afternoon and serenaded him with a song? And it just wasn’t any song…”

Kurt smiles, hums, and nods his head as Blaine relates the story of his misguided ‘Gap attack’. Kurt really sympathizes with Blaine – he’s experienced unrequited love, well silly crushes actually, with Finn and Sam.

“…I don't think I've ever made that big a fool out of myself. Which is really saying something because I've performed at theme parks.” Blaine huffs and then takes another sip of his drink.

Kurt senses that Blaine is embarrassed after relating the ‘Gap attack’ story, and his emotions are still very raw. So Kurt decides to move the conversation in another direction. “So what _did_ you exactly do at theme parks?’

Conversation moves on quickly and they learn that they both love to sing and are members of competing glee clubs. From there, they soon discover that they both like musicals, fashion, and crush Taylor Lautner. They talk about everything and anything. Kurt soon realizes that he has just met his first gay friend…or maybe something more.

The coffee mugs are empty and the conversation is winding down, but Kurt doesn’t want their meeting to end. He doesn’t want to say goodbye to Blaine…ever. Kurt thinks about what he can say to make Blaine stay or to see him again. However, he’s got to go because the New Directions will soon be performing for the Lonely Hearts Club at Breadsticks. Kurt wants Blaine to know that he’s not alone on this special day. Without overthinking it, Kurt blurts out, “What do you think about silly love songs?”

The look on Blaine’s face is priceless - his eyes open wide and his jaw drops down low. As Blaine quickly looks down to his lap, Kurt mentally face palms himself for saying something so lame. Trying to fix the situation, Kurt groans and says, “Oh god, I can’t believe I just said that out loud.”

Blaine giggles and whispers, “It Isn't silly.” As Blaine lifts his head, Kurt notices that Blaine’s eyes are no longer filled with anger and sadness, but with warmth and hope. Kurt calms down a bit, but he is so nervous about Blaine’s further response to his awkward question.

Blaine places his hand over Kurt’s and his thumb starts to stroke gently over the top. Kurt tingles at the new sensation of having another boy touch him like that. It feels so intimate, but at the same time, it makes him feel safe. His gaze slowly rises to Blaine’s lips – lips that are plump and look so kissable - and opening to say something. Kurt’s heart is pounding fast as he feels a rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. Kurt only remembers five words that Blaine says, but they are important words…words that he needs to hear.

“Love isn't silly at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in the story were ‘Come What May’ from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack and ‘Silly Love Songs’ by Paul McCartney and Wings.


End file.
